


Holidy for a Toy

by Boobchanan



Category: Power Girl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Kara, Good Toyman, I got bored so here we are, egg nog, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9014560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: Winn was looking to spend his holidays alone drinking Egg Nog, then Power Girl joined him.
 
Aka that holiday fic no one asked for but you get it anyways.





	

Christmas Parties, Winn wasn't that much into them. Not even Justice League ones.   
It had a wild adventure winding up in a alternate earth, and being recruited into the Leagues rosters. They did offer him a way back but he declined. He didn't want to go back to the source of painful memories, so he stayed. Did his part, kept on the hero duty. It had its moments, both fun and downright insane. But the Holidays were never easy for Winn...he preferred staying in his room on the Watchtower, slouched on his recliner gulping down Egg Nog like there was no tomorrow. He was about to do that too, when he found someone waiting for him at his door. 

 

 

The League had its fair share of colorful of odd characters. From rich billionares, magical beings, aliens, monsters and people from alternate earths. Karen Starr was one of those. On her world she was known as Power Girl, a doppelganger of Kara .(with some ahem bodily exceptions) She joined because she too didn't want to go back. Something they had in common, both runaways of their respective worlds. 

"Hey Karen.." He was a bit suprised, he would have figured she would be out with the others or joining Clark in his little family events. Not waiting..for him? Why was she waiting for him?

"Hey, got enough for two there?" She pointed to the Egg Nog he had with him. "I'd hope so." He gave a laugh, tapping the code into his door which hissed open. "That what brings you around? The Egg Nog?" 

 

"Well I did hear it was good to get Barry drunk, so I had to see for myself." She followed him inside, the door automatically locked behind her. He programed it cause he wasn't much for people barging in without knocking. 

"Not like there isn't any at the party down there."

"Not much for parties really..."  
Winn was a little shocked, but he guess he could relate to that. "Really? So you want to spend your Christmas getting hammered with me? I mean don't get me wrong I'd love your company but umm...." He was bordering on babbling, Felicity would never let him live that down.

"Guess you could say that you're nice, funny and I can be safe with you."

"Well...that is a lot of good points." He popped off the lid to the Nog, handing it to her as he took his seat. "Make yourself at home." She responded with a smile and sat down across from him. "To....Being safe with each other?" 

"To being safe with each other." With that she took a pretty big swig of the Nog. "Whoa...Now that is some heavy stuff...Good job!" She grinned at him. 

"Thanks. I have weird hobbies. Shouldn't be suprising coming from a guy called Toyman." Winn chuckled, taking the Nog and pouring out some glasses for the both of them. Maybe this Christmas won't be so bad after all.

 

 

\----Two Hours Later-----

 

Ok Winn may be smashed....but he knew he was fighting a dilema here. Currently he was trying to push away a very drunken Karen as she kept tugging at his shirt. You can see the problem here. "Come on Winn..." He shook his head quickly. Much as he would like to...(He was depressed not dead.) He knew it wouldn't be right. "Sorry Karen...I can't. You're drunk and thats not right." He had a hard time trying to push her away due to not wanting to put his hands anywhere bad, luckily he could settle for the shoulders. "So?" She said, getting close enough to kiss his neck. 'Damn it....Just my luck...' He thought. 

"I can't do that...no.." He pushed her back gently, not wanting to hurt her even if she was a Kryptonian. She frowned, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to her. Which he could not escape the hold. "Karen..." He said, he hated himself, one side just said give up and the other said don't be that guy. He hated his life right now. Luckily she tired herself out, however that ended with him falling on the floor with a knocked out heroine dropped right on top of him. "Ow....." He groaned. He was definitly going to feel that in the morning. "Ok...Lets get you up.." He said mostly for his own sake since Karen couldn't hear him. He managed to get up, picking her up and laying her down on the bed.

 

She looked so peaceful, he couldn't help but smile at that. "Merry Christmas Karen...." He pulled the blanket over her form, making sure she was comfy. He gently sat down in the recliner, taking off his top hat and tossing it at the rack on the wall. (He ended up missing it due to not being able to see straight) And then the Toyman began to doze off, still with a smile on his face.

 

 

Karens head hurt, her mouth felt dry and god everything sounded way louder than it needed to be....With a groan she sat up in...Oh god she didn't. She looked at herself, still had her clothes on, and Winn looked like he was passed out over the recliner. She couldn't help but smile at that. "What a gentlemen.." Most wouldn't be like him, maybe...hopefully she didn't freak him out last night. Cause that would make asking him out pretty akward.

 

 

Winn woke up to the smell of breakfast, and a massive headache. "Ohhh....." He held his head, sitting up with a groan. "Hangovers......"

 

"Morning Sunshine." Karen said as she handed him a glass of water. He could see that there was asipirn in it. He didn't waste time, taking it and downing the glass. "Oh thank you so much." He laid back in the chair, waiting for it to kick in. 

 

"No problem." She then handed him a tray of food, she made a run by the mess hall. "I hope you don't mind but I had to get Victor to bypass the security so I could get back in." He smiled at that. "No I don't mind. Beautiful woman with painkillers and breakfast, how can I resist?" She giggled at that, sitting down on one of the armrests. "So....about last night, I want to say sorry and thank you." He was silent for a moment, then he nodded. "Didn't feel right." She patted his shoulder for that. "Glad I spent it with you. And....And......" Oh boy she fought Alien Warlords and Magical Zealots and this is she struggles with?

 

"Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" She said rather fast, but Winn seemed to get it, evidence by how he dropped his fork. "Whoa...I I...." 

 

Winn! Get it together! She's asking you out! His mind was pretty much screaming at him. Say something but not something stupid! "I'd I'd love to." Whew.. 

 

She was worried that he would say no, or be offended...that would not have been well, but she felt her cheeks color when he said yes. "Great! I'll meet you here tonight? 8 sound good." Oh bless him he was speechless, giving a nod to her. Made her feel so giddy inside. "See you then." And then just like that Power Girl left his room.

 

 

 

"Huh......" All Winn could say after that. He did not expect that at all...."Not a bad Christmas after all...."


End file.
